The magic of flowers
by inktounge
Summary: Rose/Scorpius one shot. There best friends in this one. No family interaction. Just a little bit of fluff. Possibly confusing, though. Can't do a summary today, sorry.


**A/N: **Here we go. A little one shot about Rose and Scorpius. It is completely unrelated to my Rose/Scorpius story Who Would Have Thought It? Second one shot over all, first Harry Potter one shot.

A/N: This is an edit. I've felt the need to go back and rework some of the things I noticed as I went back over it.

**************************************************************************************8

"Oh my god, I'm going to kill them!"

Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, stormed into the library, ignoring the annoyed glares being shot in her direction from the ancient librarian. She made her way over to one of the many tables set up around the library for the use of the students as if she owned the place. In a way she did, she had spent an awful lot of her life in here. The chair in which she collapsed in stood opposite another chair just like it, with one exception: There was someone sitting in it.

The occupant glanced up from his essay and raised a delicately arched, ice-white eyebrow. "Who do you want to kill, Rose?" Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's closest friend and heartthrob of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was fairly used to outburst such as these. "And could you hurry it up? I have Quidditch practice in half an hour."

This boy sitting across from her was the reason that Rose practically owned the library. At one point in her life, the only place that Rose could hang out with her best friend was in the library. In total, Rose had probably spent as much time in the library as her mother had. She just hadn't spent nearly as much time as Hermione had studying. She and Scorpius had spent hours sitting at one of these such tables talking, joking, and, occasionally, working on homework.

Rose glared at him for a moment then rolled her eyes. "Guess who I want to kill. The faster you do, the more time you'll have for that stupid essay." She paused, her brow furrowed. "Who's that essay for anyway? It's, like, four feet of parchment.

Unlike her braniack of a mother, Rose, while extremely intelligent and somewhere very near the top of her year, cared much more about things like Quidditch and playing pranks on people. She and her cousin Albus, ruled the school. She was the captain of the Gryffendor Quidditch team, and he was the leader of the small pranking gang that was the Potter/Weasley family.

A ghost of pink traced his chiseled cheekbones. "It's just Professor McGonagall's essay on Animagi." Scorpius quickly changed the subject. The fact that he was just as devoted to his school work as he was to Quidditch and his friends was one much overlooked by the general populace. He was perfectly happy to leave it that way.

Rose smiled slightly. Scorpius was always so suave and well spoken with everyone else, but Rose could wipe away that finesse. She knew even his deepest secrets. Rose guarded them well, though. They were not best friends for nothing. That did not stop Rose from teasing him, though. "You're such a geek Scorp. Who bothers to write that much for Old McGonagall's Advanced Transfiguration class but you?"

"Murder, Rose. Who do you want to kill, again?"

"Oh! Right, I forgot all about it!" Her face showed very genuine surprise. She found that she actually forgotten about her earlier outrage. "That idiot, Lucas McClaggen."

Scorpius fought down a smile. Rose wanted to kill Cormac McClaggen's eldest son rather often. The boy was constantly after Rose and very adamant about bugging her until she gave into his demands that she go out with him. Rose had tried to deal with him in her third year. She had agreed to go out with him, hoping that Lucas would leave her alone after they broke up. Unfortunately for Rose, it didn't work so well. After one week of Lucas's constant bragging and continuous leering, Rose had dumped him. Since then, Lucas had been after Rose like a hound after an extremely meaty bone. "What's the moron done now?"

"On my seventeenth birthday, what does he give me? He gave me two dozen Everlasting Ruby-red Roses. Roses for Merlin's sake!" She gave an unladylike snort and lowered her voice from the frustrated shriek that it had become. "Can't these idiots get any more original?"

For years, boys around the school had thought it extremely romantic to give Rose, of all things, roses. She found it as irritating as one of the hundreds of flies that infested the school's classrooms.

"Poor Rose. Don't you understand that they love you?" Scorpius didn't bother to hold back his smile or swallow his laughter. He treasured her scowl.

"I swear. If one more moronic male gives me a bunch of stupid roses, I will kill them." Rose sighed. "Why can't more guys be like, I don't know, you, maybe. You'd never give me roses! Ungh! Why can't they give me flowers like, I don't know, daffodils!" After another momentary pause, "Yeah! That's what I'd like! Daffodils!"

Scorpius merely smiled, and continued with his essay, letting Rose fill his ears with her ranting.

********************************************************************************************************

Rose walked up to her dorm room, a frown coloring her face. Rose had never been this confused in her life. Scorpius Malfoy, Rose's best friend in the entire world. She had waited for six and a half years for him to make his move and he hadn't done anything yet. Not to mention the fact that he was giving her such mixed signals. He hadn't even gotten her a birthday present.

He was attentive and caring. He listened to Rose's rants about boys and gave her encouragement and advice when he thought she needed. Every once in a while, Rose thought she would see a flash of jealously or annoyance when Rose moved from one boy to the next. But it never lasted long enough for Rose to figure out what it actually meant.

That was just the reason that Rose had never made a move for herself. Scorpius was the one male that Rose had never been sure about. She was reasonably positive that she could get any other guy in the school to go on at least one date with her. The majority drooled over her, anyway. Scorpius though, was a mystery. When Rose first realized she had a crush on him all those years ago, she had been shy of the idea because of the idea. She knew, even at eleven, that her father would lock her in a closet for one thousand years if she ever decided to date a Malfoy. After becoming friends with the boy, however, Rose realized that she really did like him and would do anything to get him to like her. Well, almost anything. She had tried numerous times to tell him that she like him, but the words never came. She was always so nervous. Nothing, not even their years of friendship had made it possible for Rose to confess to the one boy that she actually wanted to like her.

She opened the door to her room and made her across the floor to her bed, dropping her Quidditch bag on top of the trunk at the foot. She was about to flop down and crease her maroon velvet coverlet when something caught her eye that made her check her movements.

It was what appeared to be a present. A shiny present. In a small, clear glass box, there was a thin sapphire and diamond bracelet. There was a note tied to it by a silver ribbon.

_Happy Birthday, Rosie. _

_Scorpius_

That was all it said.

Rose nearly burst into tears of happiness. She had been waiting years for Scorpius to say something, anything. Maybe this was the sign she had been waiting for. It was short and simple, exactly like what Rose would have expected from the boy that she had lost her heart to all those years ago.

Then, as she looked toward the head of the bed, she knew the answer to any question she had developed in the last thirty seconds. Propped up on her pillows, tied together by the same silver ribbon that had secured the note to the box, was a bouquet of perfectly formed, snowy white and golden yellow daffodils.

Rose whooped with joy.

******************************************************************************************************

**A/N: **You read, so now you review! It is only follows the natural order of things!


End file.
